


With Love, From Jayne

by rueandrosemary



Category: Firefly
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rueandrosemary/pseuds/rueandrosemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Simon's birthday, and Jayne is trying his best.  Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love, From Jayne

If asked, Simon would have many thoughts on things that were likely to be dropped in his lap by Jayne – mostly things either dangerous, alive, or covered in something foul, and quite possibly all three – but a brightly colored shapeless wooly mass would not be one of them.

“Found this lyin' 'round, figured you might as well have it, seein' as how it's your birthday and all,” Jayne grumbled at a just barely audible level, not even pausing as he walked through the lounge.

“Thanks?” If Simon's voice was a little uncertain, he thought that fair enough, since he wasn't yet certain that this...lump of yarn, whatever it might be, was safe to touch.

“Oddly sweet,” said River, peering over his shoulder as Simon untangled his present. “Strange behavior for Jayne.”

“Yes, I agree. River...what _is_ this?”

“A scarf, I think. Or Jayne's idea of one,” she said, holding up one fuzzy orange and purple end, letting the other dangle in his lap. “Oh, and some...mittens?”

They did indeed appear to be in the vague shape of mittens, one orange and one purple, both very lumpy and both about twice the size Simon's hands required.

“You should thank him,” River said, sticking her hand in one and ending up covered halfway to her elbow in orange yarn. “I think he made these himself.”

“Why in the 'verse would he do that?” Simon asked, fingering the fringed end of the scarf. Or maybe it wasn't meant to be fringe, and Jayne was just very bad at knitting.

“Because he _likes_ you,” River said, making that meaningful _duh, silly_ , face at him that he hadn't seen since she was fourteen years old and told him Julia from next door thought he was cute.

“Oh.” Simon looked down at his lapful of yarn, then off in the direction of the crew bunks. “ _Oh_. Well. That's...unexpected.”

“Yes,” agreed River. “I wouldn't have thought Jayne could knit either.”


End file.
